Encuentros presentes, amores eternos
by Camuila
Summary: Independiente de lo que vivan, siempre contarán con sus repetibles encuentros.


Al fin, luego de un agónico recorrido entre su habitación y la sala de estar, encuentra su lugar. Con ambos pies paralelos, clavándole en el suelo, aguarda la aparición inminente de algún movimiento que rompa la rigidez del momento. Su cadera apunta hacia al frente, como indicando vulgarmente una dirección semejante a la que seguían la mayoría de sus conquistas pasadas, quienes solían desaparecer fugazmente en la candidez de sus sábanas. Sin embargo, lo inesperable se sujeta en la severa inclinación de su torso mientras que lo sorpresivo flota en la vergüenza nerviosa de sus manos. Su cabeza yace hacia delante, sin atisbar ni siquiera la ambigüedad de su cuerpo.

A través de sus venas recorría la sangre descendiente de los primeros días de la existencia, de sentimientos e ideas primigenias como la violencia y la adoración, la traición y el deseo. Es esta última la única que se refleja en la forma que se erigen sus hombros o en la manera que se mueven sus manos. Quiere algo, lo que sea, un momento de divinidad, tal vez un espacio de oscuridad cazadora. Y si es de parte del muchacho que reposa en su sillón, pues mucho mejor. Apreciaba la buena vista y las sensaciones inmejorables, pero él superaba inevitablemente lo considerado hermoso y prohibido. Un escozor recorre su piel, y reconoce la expectación como su origen, tan inimaginable hace varias centurias.

Lo primero que observa son sus ojos, esos formidables entes que le recuerdan al inherente desprecio que formulaban en su mirada hace meses. Los retos son su energía vital y seducir esos ojos fue el mayor al que se ha enfrentado en su vida. No solo tuvo que maquillar su piel, acomodar su cabello, sino que además se vio obligado a limar sus profundidades, oscuras y tenebrosas, cubiertas raquíticamente de un pasado dañino y esperanzador que nunca creyó volver a ver. Se vio en la obligación de perder su rutina diaria de fornicación y olvido para dar paso al desaparecido sentimiento de pertenencia y sometimiento. Cómo quería dominar los músculos perversos de ese ser que encandilaba no solo sus sentidos, sino también su razón. Pero más deseaba someterse a los fuertes muslos que levantaban no solo a un orgulloso cazador, sino que además un respetado mundano.

No tiene miedo, solo esta trastornado. Sus humores, que se almacenan en los recovecos de su cuerpo, se infectan y multiplican con los aromas y respiros que inundan inconsecuentemente la sala. Está petrificado, desea acercarse pero hay algo en su acompañante que le impide moverse, algo relacionado a deberes e indecisión.

Suavemente, el cazador se levanta. Su hombros están levantados y sus rodillas todavía flexionadas, como esperando algún gesto, cualquier motivo para atacar o defenderse. No sabe qué hacer con el resto de su cuerpo, en el reglamento de su vida no existe nada que lo haya preparado para un momento como este. Solo conoce estrategias para destruir y acabar con cualquier enemigo u obstáculo que se interponga en su camino celestial. Familiarmente, conoce su objetivo, y en él no se encuentra, ni en un millón de años, el hombre que se encuentra frente a él. Ojos rasgados y delineados, majestuosidad y elegancia no son elementos que esperaba en su vida, él estaba destinado a reglas, poder y muerte.

Tal vez la muerte se ha escapado y solo queda vida. Vida que emerge desde su corazón desbocado, traicionero e intrépido, que le motiva a cometer los actos más depravados que permanecían ocultos en las fosas marianas de su ser. No sabe qué hacer, por lo que atina a tomar posición de batalla, expectante de una lucha contra lo inevitable.

La tensión reflejada en la posición cazadora de su amante le altera. Le absuelve de su estatismo y le concede la libertad de amar. Se acerca, entre consciente e irracional, olvidando la multitud de veces que ha recorrido esa misma trayectoria. La inocencia y expectación de las primeras ocasiones se desvanecen en el conocimiento y proyección del presente, donde los errores matizan sus personalidades y sus afectos. Se percibe a centímetros de él, se siente a kilómetros de allí. Solo quiere pincelar con sus dedos la historia oscura en su piel abstracta y escondida, surcada de cicatrices viejas y nuevas, apropiadas y odiadas. Quiere amarlo con sus palmas, sujetando sus vacíos y ocultando sus proyectos.

Alza su rostro y le mira a los ojos, y abarca con su marca oculta la totalidad del universo. Las estrellas brillan en el iris moreno que encierra el hueco de su pupila, oscuridad que le genera sueños y esperanzas antes negados por el desamor continuo. Acerca su mano avergonzada al pecho de su acompañante tratando de calmar su imperativa posición. Sus ojos le transmiten una solicitud eterna de querer y ser querido, y siente su respuesta en un inmediato latir incongruente, desbocado y nervioso. Quiere ser de él, fundirse en sus movimientos, obligarle a ser el principal y único ejecutor de tal latido en su propio corazón.

Desde su altura, entrecierra sus ojos, fijándolos en la iluminación de otros rasgados. La marca aparece y al verla no puede evitar sentirse ínfimo, como una hormiga perdida o una flor desgarrada. El sol frente a él le consume y desintegra, para luego reconstruirlo con energías degeneradas que evocan en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo cuando aprecia el delicado toque en su torso. Piensa, retraídamente, que esas falanges deberían estar encerradas, sino enterradas, en su carne y no extendidas acariciándolo religiosamente. Aprieta esa mano y la dirige a su cintura, mientras que con las suyas sujeta a la brillante estrella por su cuello. Ya sin miedo le besa, pero sin pretensiones, tal como un experto lo haría. Tal como ellos lo harían.

Las manos recorren perdidas en los cuerpos, mientras que los labios se enfrentan a un encuentro esperado y caliente. Se saborean, se absorben, se muerden, en un intento de asimilación feroz. La lentitud no corresponde con la fogosa ansiedad que les envuelve, en un grado superior al que se enfrentaron, en sus primeros días. Se inclinan contra el otro, atrapándose entre sus cuerpos.

Son solo ellos dos. Nadie más les distrae, nadie más les interrumpe. Ni siquiera la magia, ni siquiera la fuerza latente de sus armas perversas. Los amigos ya no existen ni en sus recuerdos, ni en su corazón; solo hay sombras y destellos que pertenecen al otro, suspiros que remecen hasta el más fuerte de los nervios. Los humores sufren de un éxtasis profundo, se encogen en sus cavidades para expandirse con fuerza hacia los puntos más alejados de su centro. Desaparecen miedos e incertidumbres, surge el coraje y la seguridad.

Sus caderas, tensas e hinchadas, se encuentran y sus bocas sueltan el suspiro creado por tal satisfacción. La proximidad pasa a segundo plano cuando es la fricción el objetivo que enloquece sus cabezas. El cazador demuestra una vez más su valentía al levantar, con una anhelada desobediencia, la camisa de su amante. La sensibilidad del otro se incrementa exponencialmente y se pierde en la fuerte espalda de su oscuridad, rasgando el momento con sus uñas. La presión se hace insoportable pero no menos deseable; se transmuta en un cielo que se materializa a partir de sus gemidos y estocadas incesantes, reflejando la perdición de ambos. Solo un roce adecuado y la velocidad incrementa, tan solo un silencio perfecto y el reconocimiento se hace eterno.

Ellos nunca podrían hacer el amor, pues se esperaba de su unión alguna hecatombe de destrucción y soledad, sin embargo, en esa habitación se encontraba justamente la evidencia húmeda de supervivencia, de existencia conjunta y fluida. La calidez de sus manos mientras arrancaban lo que les pertenece, su hiperventilación cuando las sensaciones rompían paredes y límites, se convertían en los argumentos que esgrimía su defensa. Pero los reales argumentos convivían en sus miradas brillantes, que expresaban conjuros de entrega total e incondicional, que abogaban por un amor en su más pura expresión. Y eso era más de lo que necesitaban.


End file.
